Inmortal Amanecer
by IceMaiden169
Summary: Andrew y Winter toman su propio camino para intentar disfrutar la eternidad que tiempo atrás habían pactado con una promesa de sangre. Una sombra del pasado buscará separarles y hacerles vivir un verdadero infierno obligándoles a aferrarse a ese sentimiento que parece ser lo único que los mueve en contra de la amenaza oculta hacia los humanos, e incluso a la propia raza vampírica.
1. Chapter 1

Habían pasado seis años en que la maldición de Kiara había sido destruida, y cada quien había tomado sus caminos, habían pasado ya seis años en que todos se habían separado y habían decidido vivir sus vidas de acuerdo a sus principios y deseos. Tiempo después de la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bill, continuaron con la serie de conciertos en distintos países y de manera tranquila anunciaron su separación como agrupación meses después, se habían especulado algunas cosas, y más después de aquel suceso y el supuesto intento de secuestro, los medios apuntaron varias cosas, pero la separación fue inminente, al fin de cuentas, sólo los muchachos conocían la verdad de todo. Y así tendría que ser. Andrew se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de algún hotel de Paris, blanca e impecable, con grandes ventanas que alumbraban el romanticismo de ese lugar, recostado sobre la amplia cama con sabanas de seda y suaves almohadas, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número, habían pasado algunos meses que no hablaba con Bill o Katherine, y aunque sonara extraño después de tantas cosas y altercados entre él y Bill, durante el tiempo en que estuvieron trabajando en la producción de su último concierto, los viajes, las noches de fiesta y demás, ellos habían construido una fuerte amistad que continuaron cultivando durante esos tantos años de distancia. - ¿Hola? –una voz infantil se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono. - Nathan, cuántas veces te he dicho que no debes responder el teléfono de papá –Andy dijo de manera represiva pero suave hacia el niño. - ¡Tío Andy! –la emoción del chiquillo fue inminente con un grito que también le emocionó a él. - Oh sí, soy yo –sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama cruzando las piernas al estilo de meditación y algunos ruidillos se escucharon al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Cómo has estado jovencito travieso? - ¡Bien! –la voz dulce e inocente le respondió de inmediato—. ¿Sabes?, hice lo que me dijiste para que esos niños de la escuela no me molestaran y funcionó. Ahora ya nadie se mete conmigo –dijo el niño emocionado y alegre. - Me parece muy bien, de ahora en adelante debes de procurar que nadie te maltrate ni te diga cosas feas –el niño asintió con un sonido mientras los ruidos de televisión se escuchaban cada vez más de cerca—. Y dime, ¿cómo está tu papá? - Él está dormido, vino cerca de las cinco porque se la pasó toda la noche trabajando con mi tío Tom en sus canciones. ¿Quieres hablar con él? - Oh, no, déjalo, debe descansar. - ¿Cuándo vienes a visitarnos?, quiero que un día de estos me lleves al colegio –dijo de manera tiernamente suplicante—, quiero que esos niños se mueran al ver tu bicicleta con tubos, llantas enormes y humo. Andrew soltó una carcajada ante el comentario del niño. - Es una motocicleta Nathan. - Sí, eso. Moto… bicicleta… motocicleta. ¿Cuándo vendrás? - Tal vez pronto, por el momento me encuentro muy lejos de allí, pero te prometo que cuando vaya te llevaré una gran, gran sorpresa que sé que te gustará. - ¿Me regalarás tu bicicleta? - Emm, no. Pero puede que te de una cuando seas grande. El ruido de desgano del niño se escuchó y de inmediato se oyó una voz femenina al fondo. Hubo un momento de puros ruidillos hasta que tomaron el teléfono y continuaron. - Andy ¿sigues allí? –era la voz de Katherine. - Sí. Aquí sigo. - Que bien que llamas, ¡ya te extrañábamos! –dijo con la clásica calidez en su voz que le caracterizaba—. Disculpa a Nathan, se la pasa apoderándose del teléfono de Bill cada que puede, por que según dice él que quiere hacer el trabajo de su papá. - ¡Mamá! –se escuchó el quejido del niño de manera juguetona. - Oh, ya veo –dijo Andy divertido—, aún está en esa etapa en que quiere ser como su padre. - Sí, algo así –Katherine mencionó—, aunque hay algunos días en que me dice que quiere ser como tú. - ¡Demonios!, no me digas eso –exclamó y ella sonrió—. Creo que soy mala influencia para ese niño. - Sí, demasiado –ella bromeó al otro lado del teléfono—. Y cuéntame, ustedes ¿cómo han estado? - Bien, ahora andamos en París viendo qué hacer –una risilla se escapó de sus labios—, aprovechamos cada noche para salir a conocer y esas cosas. Aunque esto de viajar ya me aburrió un poco, creo que pronto volveremos a California. - Ojalá y sea pronto. Cualquier cosa mantenme al tanto ¿de acuerdo? - ¡Claro!, y ustedes igual. No quiero llegar y enterarme que Nathan tendrá un hermano o algo así. Ella sonrió mientras el ruido de la televisión desaparecía. - Oh, no, eso por el momento no –dijo aun riendo mientras la voz del niño se escuchaba al fondo—. Creo que tenemos suficiente con uno. - Ya me he dado cuenta. Oye Katherine, tengo que colgar, me saludas a Bill que siempre que le llamo se encuentra dormido –dijo burlón y la puerta del baño se abrió. - Es que comprende, ha estado trabajando duro por ese nuevo disco –ella justifico. Winter salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla sobre la cabeza cubriendo sus largos cabellos rubios. Se colocó frente a la cómoda que estaba en una esquina de la habitación mientras comenzaba a secarse el cabello frente al espejo. - Lo sé, y espero que me enseñe su trabajo cuando regrese –él observó a la rubia mientras continuaba con su cabello—. Tu hombre y yo tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. - Tranquilo, le diré que te enseñe su nueva producción antes de que la publiquen –ella comentó amistosamente—. Cuídense mucho… ¡Ah! y me saludas a tu hermosa novia –dijo en un tono de complicidad. - ¡Claro! - Hasta pronto Andy. –Katherine finalizó de manera afectuosa. Lanzó el teléfono hacia un lado sobre la cama y observó como ella ya cepillaba su cabello, sus estilizadas piernas se asomaban por debajo de la pequeña remera sin mangas que caprichosamente cubría las curvas de sus caderas, Winter lo miró desde el espejo sonriéndole provocativamente mientras él continuaba contemplándola detallando cada movimiento que hacía esa hermosa hembra de pronunciadas curvas y delicada mirada. - Me gusta lo que llevas puesto –dijo él haciendo referencia a la remera oscura con el estampado de su ya extinta agrupación. Ella giró mirándolo de frente desde la esquina de la habitación, puso el cepillo sobre la madera y se aparragó echando los brazos hacia atrás en el tocador, mirándolo seductoramente mientras parecía posar exclusivamente para él de manera tentadora. - Lo sé –ella comentó de manera pausada—. Te puedo decir que tuve la fortuna de que uno de los integrantes de este grupo se la quitara y me la diera en su último concierto. - Ah, que afortunada eres entonces. –dijo él siguiendo su juego mientras la observaba caminar hacia la cama - Así es. Demasiado diría yo. Continuó caminando dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, con la elegancia y sensualidad de un felino, meneando las caderas que ceñían la tela demostrando levemente un poco más de piel que a él le hacía hervir de inmediato. Andrew bajó de la cama y la siguió, ella corrió las cortinas y abrió la enorme ventana dejando notar el bello lugar en donde estaban, la noche, las estrellas, las propias luces de la ciudad, Andrew se acercó detrás de ella y la sujetó de la cintura arrimándola contra él. - ¿Por qué haces esto? –le dijo cerca del oído. Ella emitió un gemido de extrañeza y sonrió traviesa. - No sé a lo que te refieres. Levantó la mano hacía él y la llevó hacia atrás, acarició su cuello y enhebró sus dedos en sus cabellos sueltos, Andrew bajó la mano tentando la suave piel de sus muslos. - ¿Por qué gozas con provocarme Winter? Su voz parecía agresiva, pero no lo era tanto cuando estaba con ella, acariciaba su piel mientras ella continuaba mimándolo con esas carisias ligeras. Ella soltó una risilla y se giró hacia él sujetándolo de la cintura y pegándolo a su cuerpo. - Me gusta ver qué haces cuando te provoco. Pasó las manos por su espalda desnuda repasando suavemente la forma de sus músculos, él sujetó su rostro y la besó sintiendo la calidez de su boca encender la llama de su deseo contenido hasta esos instantes. - Tengo un antojo… –dijo ella contra su boca—. Hagámoslo con las ventanas abiertas –pronunció pasando sus labios por encima de los de él en un gesto completamente sugerente. - Como tú quieras –su voz ronca extremadamente sensual le erizó la piel—, al fin de cuentas estamos en un séptimo piso. Ella sonrió y puso las manos en los bordes de su pantalón. - Pienso que estás muy vestido para una noche como hoy. Abrió sus pantalones y lo besó sugerentemente incitándole con la lengua y con el cuerpo a reaccionar para ella, Andrew pasó las manos por su trasero sintiendo sus curvas deliciosas y pronunciadas. - ¿Quiere saber un secreto señor Biersack? –le dijo en un susurro nublado por el deseo mientras él continuaba tocándola. - Tú puedes decirme todo lo que quieras –besó su cuello y ella cerró los ojos sintiendo sus labios sobre ella al tiempo que soltaba un ligero suspiro. - No llevo nada debajo de esta playera… –sonrió clavando los ojos en la mirada celeste de su compañero. - Eso me parece perfecto. La besó de manera hambrienta y necesitada, apretándola contra él de manera fuerte y posesiva, hacía ya seis años en que ese eterno juego de seducción había empezado, y parecía nunca tener final, el deseo, la pasión, parecían nunca acabárseles, estaban tan necesitados el uno por el otro como en el primer momento, como en su primer encuentro en aquel bar y aquella habitación que fue testigo de esa conexión firmada para la eternidad. La apartó salvajemente de aquel pedazo de tela, la levantó entre sus brazos y la arrojó contra la cama; ambos continuaban tan extasiados como aquella primera vez, aquel instante en que sus cuerpos por primera vez se sintieron. Ellos no eran seres de demasiado romanticismo, pero a pesar de ello, aprovechaban cada momento para poder expresar sin palabras esos enormes sentimientos que les consumía el interior. Acarició sus muslos mientras se hundía en la exquisitez de su boca, ella puso las manos en sus caderas sobre la tela de mezclilla del pantalón que aun llevaba encima. Andrew parecía dejarla sin aliento entre cada beso que le daba, acomodó sus piernas alrededor de él y acarició la piel desnuda de su abdomen sintiendo como ella se desvanecía en un suspiro, esos eróticos instantes le recordaron aquella noche en la cual él dejo de ser él mismo para pasar a ser uno de ellos, esa noche en la cual ella volvió a probar su sangre, y él, al fin, probó la de ella marcando su promesa de una manera permanente, y deliciosamente eterna. Besó su cuello y su clavícula sintiendo el tacto con su piel y su delicado aroma a lavanda, esa mujer podía provocarle siempre diferentes sensaciones, diferentes pensamientos, diferentes cosas de todo, y eso era lo que amaba, lo que tanto adoraba de ella; el salir siempre de las rutinas, el tratar de cambiar las cosas siempre, el mantener esa llama de pasión entre ellos, ese fuego que prometía no extinguirse a pesar de cualquier cosa. Acaricio la piel de su vientre mientras ella le besaba el cuello, bajó lentamente la mano hasta introducir los dedos entre los pliegues de su sexo, comenzando a tentarla de manera pausada y torturadora, Winter se retorció debajo de él sintiendo cómo era víctima de sus caricias, del cómo palpaba esa parte de su cuerpo haciéndola delirar y gritar por el deseo que se hacía cada vez más visible en ella. Sus caricias le despertaron, su cuerpo estaba ardiente de deseo al sentir sus labios pasar y rozar la sensible piel de sus senos, sus dedos resbalaban entre la humedad de su pasión marcando que su cuerpo que estaba ya preparado para recibirlo de manera ansiosa, él le introdujo un largo dedo y luego otro haciéndola aferrarse a su espalda chillando de placer, comenzó a entrar y salir de ella suavemente, enterrando la cabeza entre su cuello y hombro mientras la besaba, Winter apretujó sus dedos contra su espalda sintiendo como él entraba y salía de ella. - Andy… –dijo en un hilo de voz envuelta entre la pasión y las sensaciones que le estaba provocando—, detente… - ¿Quieres que me detenga? –y movió caprichosamente su mano haciéndola gritar de nuevo—. ¿Qué acaso no estoy saciando tu antojo? –dijo en un susurro pausado desgarrando parte de la conciencia de Winter. - No seas idiota –gruñó ella ahogando un gemido—. Quiero más, más de ti. –dijo apretando los dientes a la vez que acariciaba su entre pierna por encima del pantalón. Lo miró fijamente mientras los espasmos de su excitación continuaban, él dejó de penetrarla y la besó a lo que Winter se apresuró a soltarle la ropa para después introducir la mano dentro sus pantalones, de inmediato escucharon un golpeteo en la puerta haciendo caso omiso y continuando con su delirio, ella lo apretó entre su mano sintiendo su firmeza, cálida y tentadora, él soltó una risilla al sentir sus manos moverse ansiosamente en él mientras ella soltaba pequeños suspiros, Winter parecía acalorarse mientras más segundos pasaran, sentía que si no lo llevaba hacia ella explotaría y moriría. Llevó un brazo hacia atrás apoyándose sobre la cama y alzándose hasta su altura dándole un profundo beso mientras su mano se cerraba aprisionándolo y comenzando a moverse de arriba abajo de manera delicada, pero excitada y acelerada por el deseo. Ella lo besaba mientras lo escuchaba gemir entre sus labios, sus manos la rodearon al tiempo en que ella aceleraba sus movimientos. Andy le apartó las manos y la empujó de nuevo a la cama, tro golpeteo en la puerta y Andrew estaba por sacarse los pantalones cuando el golpe se escuchó fuerte e insistente. - ¿Qué diablos…? - Ignóralo –ella ronroneó mordiéndole los labios de manera juguetona. Otro golpe más y parecía ser algo importante, ya que otros golpes insistentes siguieron y siguieron hasta captar su atención. Él soltó una maldición y su rostro se tornó irritado, se movió de la cama apartando las piernas de Winter y se acomodó los pantalones para despedir a esa persona sea quien sea que se atrevía a interrumpirlo en ese momento. Entre abrió la puerta con un aire agresivo y se topó con un hombre empleado del hotel con un enorme arreglo de rosas rojas aguardando a su puerta. - ¿Qué diablos quiere? –gruñó con voz tosca mirándolo de manera calculadora. - Disculpe las horas, pero le mandan este arreglo a la señorita que ocupa esta habitación. –mencionó el hombre un tanto intimidado por la actitud de Andrew. - ¿Perdón? –él intentó controlar esas ganas feroces de irse contra aquel hombre y despedazarlo por el simple hecho de haberle interrumpido mientras intentaba hacer el amor con su novia—. Creo que usted está equivocado. Intentó cerrar la puerta pero el hombre insistió: - No, no, estoy seguro que es aquí –afirmó–. Me dieron instrucciones de dárselo personalmente a la señorita Gärtner que está en la habitación 720, que es ésta. - ¿Qué pasa? –Winter se asomó detrás de Andy con las sabanas envueltas en su cuerpo. - ¿Usted es la señorita Gärtner…? –indagó el hombre que al parecer ignoraba el rostro de cólera de Andrew. - Ella no va a recibir nada. Buenas noches –dijo al tiempo que cerraba la puerta de un fuerte azotón. De inmediato volteó a ver a Winter quien parecía igual de sorprendida que él. - Con que 'un arreglo floral' –dijo de manera punzante mirándola con el ceño fruncido. - Un arreglo floral que no sé de quién demonios proviene –ella mencionó mirándolo firmemente. - ¿Ah sí? –dijo de manera irónica—, ¿entonces cómo supieron cómo te llamabas y en qué habitación te hospedas? –le reclamó como fiera enfurecida. - ¡No tengo la más mínima idea!, de seguro fue alguna de nuestras amistades. - Nadie sabe dónde estamos exactamente. –él se apresuró a decir. - Oh, vamos Andrew, ignora eso –ella intentó calmarle—. De seguro este hombre irá y le dirá a esa persona que te vio conmigo. Además le irá con el chisme de que no acepté su estúpido regalito. Te apesto a que fue alguna mala broma, algo sin importancia. - ¿Sin importancia? –él cruzó los brazos–, mujer, ya saben dónde te hospedas, más bien, dónde nos hospedamos. ¡Maldita sea! –gruñó con sumo enojo. - Tranquilo –lo sujetó de los brazos para calmarlo—. Sepan o no en donde estamos, eso no importa, yo vine contigo, y estaré contigo siempre. Andy… Lo miraba fijamente, mientras le acariciaba de manera tranquilizadora. Su furia se detuvo al mirarla, al escuchar sus palabras. - No tienes porqué sentirte celoso –ella dijo—. Soy y siempre seré tuya. Y no importa cuántos arreglos florales me manden, o cuantos regalos estúpidos compren, yo siempre te preferiré por sobre todos los hombres. Lanzó un largo suspiro intentando despejar la cólera de minutos atrás, sacudió la cabeza intentando controlar esa manera impulsiva que se había incrementado desde que él se convirtió en uno de esos seres oscuros quienes se consagran a una sola persona como compañera, elevando así esos niveles de sentimientos arrebatados que un mortal podría controlar de manera normal. - Winter –pronunció bajando la mirada—, tienes razón. Maldita sea tienes razón, solo que… el solo hecho de imaginar que un hombre quiera acercarse a ti de cierta manera, me hace… me, me vuelve loco. - Andy –ella sonrió y se acercó a él para que la abrazara—, entiendo lo que sientes, pero te aseguro que eso no pasará. Así que debes estar tranquilo –le dijo mirándolo serenamente–. Olvida lo que acaba de suceder, de seguro no vuelve a pasar. - Esperemos que no. La abrazó fuertemente mientras ella se acurrucaba en su pecho de manera tranquila y amorosa. Tan solo esperaba que eso no volviera a suceder. Jamás. - Lo lamento mucho –dijo el hombre empleado del hotel—. La señorita no lo quiso recibir. - Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo? –el hombre vestido con ropas elegantes se levantó de su silla y arrojó unos dados en el tablero del casino—. Bien le dije que no se fuera hasta que ella las tomara. - Sí, pero, el problema es que ella no estaba sola –se apresuró a justificar por sobre el ruido de la música—. Ella estaba acompañada y bueno –dijo un tanto nervioso—, su acompañante fue el que me despidió. Sus ojos negros miraron al empleado, los de la mesa celebraron que él había ganado otra partida más, pero aquel hombre ni se inmutó al haber ganado esa enorme cantidad de dinero apostado sobre la mesa. Acomodó su lustroso traje y con un gesto de su mano indicó que continuaran la partida. - ¿Acompañante? –dijo con un leve acento francés—. ¿Qué clase de acompañante? - No puedo decirle señor, nosotros tenemos una política de discre… - ¡Que me digas infeliz! –exclamó agresivamente contra el hombre que retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás al sentir su furia. - La señorita estaba envuelta en sábanas y el joven que estaba con ella solamente… llevaba pantalones. –dijo dudosamente en voz baja. Encerró las manos en puños y sus ojos parecieron que se afilaron convirtiéndose en un par de perlas oscuras que brillaban entre el contraste de luces del lugar, su rostro se encolerizó de manera casi animal y le indicó a aquel hombre que se fuera, éste sin pensarlo dos veces se apartó saliendo de allí. Levantó la mano y llamó a uno de sus hombres que de inmediato se acercó. - Quiero que sigas muy de cerca a la mujer del 720 y a su… acompañante. –espetó de manera fiera—. Averíguame quién demonios es él. Él hombre alto y grande con ropas negras asintió y se retiro moviéndose entre las personas que deambulaban por aquel casino, de manera casi imperceptible, él observó hasta perderlo de vista, aun con el rostro ennegrecido por la furia. «Ya nos volveremos a ver… Winter» 


	2. Chapter 2

La música de fondo y el ruido de los apostadores era el ambiente que les envolvía, el ruido de las maquinillas y la palabrería de los jugadores se escuchaba en cada rincón del casino. La gente aplaudió al ver que Andrew ganaba otra partida allí, él sonrió triunfante y de aquel montón de fichas de colores lanzó un tanto más en medio de la mesa.

- Mi apuesta señores –sonrió audazmente con la confianza de su lado.

- Vaya, esto es mucho –dijo el hombre mediador observando a los demás allí.

- ¡Este hombre quiere despojarnos! –bromeó un hombre con un fino smoking y cabeza afeitada—. Lo lamento, esta vez paso.

Los otros dos apostaron leves cantidades a comparación de la suya, Andrew pasó la mano por su cabello encrespándolo un poco en señal de impaciencia.

La noche se estaba poniendo aburrida.

Un hombre se acercó observando de cerca aquella partida, con un fino traje negro y corbata gris miró al joven quien estaba arrasando con sus competidores, dijo algo a uno de sus acompañantes, un hombre grande e imponente y sonrió a sí mismo cuando Andrew de nuevo ganó y doblando así su apuesta inicial.

El muchacho rió animado levantándose de la mesa.

- Creo que esto será todo por hoy –le dijo al hombre encargado de las fichas—. Espero mi dinero en donde siempre.

- Espere por favor –inquirió el hombre de la ropajes negros y mirada fría y ambiciosa—. Quisiera tener la fortuna de jugar una partida con usted. Sólo un lanzamiento de dados, algo simple.

- Lo lamento –respondió amontonando las fichas, aun sin tomarle importancia—, yo ya me retiraba.

- Oh vamos, no sea así –insistió observándole seriamente—, le igualaré el dinero que acaba de ganar, solamente un tiro y ya.

Andrew levantó la mirada cruzándose con los ojos negros y fieros de aquel hombre, notó a sus dos acompañantes que parecían ser guardaespaldas, o algo distinto, que daba un aire de cautela y desconfianza, dejó las fichas y buscó con la mirada a Winter quien aún no aparecía por aquel lugar.

Los otros tres hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y hablaron con el hombre delgado encargado de las fichas, una corriente de fría amenaza se levantó entre ellos, Andrew movió la silla y tomó asiento de nuevo empujando las fichas hacia el centro.

- Dobla mi capital y veremos qué sale. –lo miró ferozmente a lo que aquel hombre que parecía ser de las más altas coronas de la burguesía sonrió.

- La triplico, si gustas.

- Como quieras. –se acomodó sobre la silla de manera relajada llevando un brazo hacia atrás sujetando el respaldo de la silla mientras parecía buscar con la mirada a alguien.

El hombre encargado volvió y algunos más se acercaron.

- Dame el triple de lo que tiene él –dijo el hombre con acento francés observando a Andrew detenidamente.

_"Eso es demasiado"_

_"De seguro ese muchachito lo perderá todo"_

_"El triple, ¿acaso está loco?"_

Las habladurías de los allí presentes se escuchaban sin discreción alguna, Andrew miró al hombre quien estaba sentado ya frente a él, con facciones varoniles y duras, cejas espesas y mirada penetrante y calculadora, con cabello negro peinado de manera discreta, como si de un hombre de negocios se tratara, sus labios se encorvaron en una sonrisa adornada por la barba de candado que acompañaba su presencia intimidante y misteriosa, el encargado preparó todo y le pasó unos dados al hombre que Andrew estaba observando.

- ¿Necesitas suerte, guapo?

Una hermosa mujer de un metro setenta y cinco con largos cabellos cobrizos y vestido rojo caprichosamente ceñido al cuerpo acarició los hombros de Andrew quien la miró de manera imparcial al sentir su tacto.

- No, gracias, creo que más, no necesito. –le dijo cordial y pausadamente mientras ignoraba los coqueteos de la mujer a un lado de él.

Volvió la mirada a su contrincante, él pidió que Andrew fuera el primero en tirar, y él sin miramientos aceptó tomando los dados con la mano, todos a su alrededor iban vestidos con elegantes indumentarias, las mujeres con vestidos ostentosos y collares que les resaltaban, la alta mujer a un lado de él lo miró coqueta y le sonrió mientras continuaba acariciándole.

- Por favor –apartó sus manos de sobre sus hombros mirándola fríamente—. Vaya a perder su tiempo con otro, no conmigo.

Y allí estaba él, entre tanta opulencia en ese enorme casino del hotel en París, en jeans, botas y chaqueta oscura.

Tiró los dados sintiéndose seguro de sí y más de su suerte esa noche.

Todos allí miraron concentrados.

- Vaya, usted quiere hacer las cosas rápidas. –comentó el hombre de tez blanca y armoniosa.

Andy sonrió al notar que él tomó los dados y comenzó a agitarlos dentro de su mano.

- Por cierto, soy Alexander Delorme –mencionó de una manera educada e imperturbable.

- Ah, pues mucho gusto –respondió él de manera cortante e insolente sin ningún interés en saber más de ese hombre.

Lanzó y las personas se sorprendieron.

Uno menos que el tiro anterior.

Andrew había ganado y multiplicado las ganancias esa noche, su rostro se iluminó, a lo que Alexander enarcó una ceja y lo miró cordial.

- ¡Felicidades!, usted ha ganado.

La suerte sí que estaba yendo de su lado, Andy se puso de pie, y el hombre encargado tomó las fichas. Los mirones sonrieron envidiando su suerte en ese momento pero se dispersaron pasados los segundos.

- Así que... –mencionó como si estuviera reanudando la efímera conversación—. Si me permiten, iré a recoger mi dinero.

Su tono era verdaderamente irritante, sin embargo el hombre del acento francés continúo siendo cortés.

- Oiga –dijo en cuanto Andy se dispuso a seguir a aquel hombre de las fichas—, al menos ¿podré saber el nombre de tan afortunado contrincante de esta noche?

Andrew se detuvo y lo miró aún sonriente.

- Creo que eso es lo que menos importa. Con permiso.

Finalizó alejándose de allí, el rostro cortés de Alexander cambió mientras lo observaba pasar de entre la gente, lo había percibido, él era uno de ellos, dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la salida rápidamente, seguido por esos hombretones intimidantes.

Para cuando cambió el dinero Andrew tomó asiento en una de las mesas de allí, mirando pasar a las mujeres que sonreían al verlo, un mesero le ofreció una copa pero él se negó con un gesto de pesadumbre, ahora ya cualquier tipo de bebida o alimento le parecía asqueroso; debido al cambio en su naturaleza no se tenía permitido ingerir aquellas cosas que alguna vez probó, quizá podría ingerir un poco, pero de ahí en más sería como provocarle una fuerte serie de vómitos y ascos terribles.

La mirada insistente de la mujer de rojo recaía sobre él, la sentía obstinada e interesada, volteó hacia donde ella se encontraba, ella le sonrió y él continuó mirándola seriamente, como si con la mirada le indicara que dejara ya de coquetearle. Sobre la barra cruzó las estilizadas piernas intentando seducirlo desde lejos, Andrew entornó los ojos y miró hacia la entrada esperando a la única mujer especial para él.

- Eres un tipo solitario ¿verdad? –su voz le llegó por sobre el ruido y él volteó sin ningún gesto en su rostro.

La mujer de rojo se había acercado.

- ¿Vienes acompañado?

- No –volvió la mirada hacia su punto inicial.

- Entonces ¿puedo sentarme?

- Hay muchos lugares lejos de aquí para sentarse.

Hubo un silencio entre ambos, él estaba imperturbable observando hacia la entrada y ella de pie a un lado de él, las cascadas cobrizas caían por sobre sus hombros y un fleco a la altura de las cejas enmarcaba un dulce y sensual rostro, se inclinó frente a él apoyando el pecho y los brazos sobre la mesa obligando a Andy a que la mirara.

- Sé de hombres como tú –pronunció ella con sus labios rojos levantando las caderas resaltando la curva de su trasero por sobre la mesa—, prefieren la indiferencia para despertar el interés de las mujeres.

La miró exagerando un gesto de sorpresa y asintió levemente como si no le importara lo que dijera.

- Bien, ahora me miras –sonrió ella.

- No me queda más opción. –Andy respondió con hastío.

Estiró la mano intentando acariciarlo pero él la apartó antes de que le tocase, ella hizo un gesto con sus cejas y continuó con su seducción.

- Intentas parecer un patán para alejarme –dijo ella con tono burlón—. Ay cariño, a mí me encantan los tipos malos… —arrastró las palabras en un gruñido sensual

- ¿Ah sí? –dijo él con desgano.

- Sí –movió su larga melena hacia un lado descubriendo su cuello—. Esa clase de hombres a los que les encanta someter y maltratar sin algún remordimiento. Tú pareces ser uno de ellos –levantó un poco más las caderas intentándolo hacer caer en su juego—. Me agradan los tipos como tú. Vamos guapo, me gustas…

Su mirada cambió de dirección y ella sintió un fuerte golpe en el trasero que la hizo voltear hacia atrás.

- A un lado perra –la voz de Winter sonó autoritaria haciéndola erguirse disgustada—, él viene conmigo.

Los ojos castaños de la mujer la miraron como si quisieran fulminarla y después intercaló miradas encrespadas entre ambos, Andy meneó la cabeza manteniendo una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Estúpida! –pronunció la mujer indignada.

- Al fin llegas. –se puso de pie tomando la mano de Winter.

- Ajá, sí –ella bufó desinteresada y se volteó para darle un beso en los labios a Andy—. Gracias por aburrir a mi hombre, ahora vete –se dirigió a ella—. Y por cierto, ese trasero necesita un poco de ejercicio.

Una leve risilla burlona se escapó de Andy quien se encaminó hacia la salida halándola delicadamente de la mano, Winter sin más le siguió, la mujer los miró furiosa y se apartó de allí caminando de manera como si quisiera perforar el piso con sus altos tacones rojos.

- Unas horas sólo y provocas toda una revolución de hormonas femeninas en el casino. – Winter protestó de manera animada mientras caminaban por el lobby del hotel.

- No exageres Winter –la voz ronca de Andrew la hizo sonreír—. Sólo era esa tipa loca que parecía no querer dejarme en paz.

- Oh, claro, y ¿notaste a las demás? –levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos—, desde que entré noté cómo te miraban. Esas mujeres te devoraban con solo verte.

Él sonrió apartando algunos mechones largos de cabello de su cara.

- Celosa –pronunció adelantándose hacia la enorme puerta de cristal que se abrió de inmediato.

- Celosa ¿yo? –dijo soltando una sonrisa incrédula—, ahora el que exagera es otro. —dijo caminando detrás de él bajando los escalones que conducían a la calle.

- Oh entonces déjame volver al casino y pedirle disculpas a esa pobre señorita por cierta actitud agresiva. –él se detuvo en la acera volteándola a ver.

Winter se detuvo mirándolo seriamente con un tinte de reprensión, Andrew soltó una carcajada y la agarró de la cintura acercándola a él aún con la diversión en su rostro.

- ¿Lo ves? –le dijo acariciando su mejilla—. Una simple broma y luego, luego reaccionas.

- Eso no fue gracioso –ella hizo un tierno mohín arrugando la nariz haciendo que él le diera un dulce beso en la frente.

Ella sonrió y se puso de puntitas para darle un beso en los labios rodeando su cuello y sintiéndose la mujer más afortunada del mundo. Por un instante el tiempo se detuvo y el ruido del motor de su transporte los distrajo.

- Listo señor –el joven le tendió las llaves en la mano.

- Gracias –le dijo cordial al muchacho—. _Madame, _su carroza –dijo Andrew apuntando la enorme _Harley Davidson_ negra y plateada, brillante e imponente, con el ruido de un potente motor que corría a velocidades impensables, llantas monumentales, siendo en definitivas, un vehículo terriblemente majestuoso.

Winter sonrió y él subió en aquel monstruo mecánico.

- Carroza –dijo irónica—, creo que esto queda muy lejos de las carrozas de mis tiempos –soltó divertida observando al hombre de servicio que le sonrió entendiendo poco lo que ella decía.

- Anda, ya no critiques –Andrew encendió el poderoso motor con un movimiento fuerte de su pierna—. Además, bien sabes que esta hermosura siempre fue mi fantasía –pronunció mientras colocaba las manos sobre el firme y brilloso manubrio de la motocicleta.

- Claro, más que cualquier cosa –miró al hombre de nuevo de manera cómplice.

- ¿Qué dijiste?

- No, nada –ella sonrió y subió detrás de él sujetándolo de la cintura—. Anda vamos, quiero ver más de esta ciudad –dijo animosa apretujándose contra su espalda.

La mujer de rojo caminó hasta la esquina de la calle y subió a una limusina negra demasiado ostentosa, cerró la portezuela y miró al hombre de traje negro quien observaba seriamente por la ventana el exterior.

- ¡Me hubieras dicho que iba acompañado! –la mujer se quejó caprichosamente ante él.

Volteó hacia ella, su bello rostro estaba turbado por el enojo.

- Me golpeó y me echó en cara que él venía con ella –la mujer juntó las cejas poniendo la mano sobre su pierna—, esa mujerzuela fue demasiado descortés y grosera. Hasta se atrevió a ofenderme. ¡Maldita!

- ¿Cómo era ella? –indagó interesado en lo que la mujer diría.

- Un poco más baja que yo, rubia, delgada, ojos grandes… No era la gran cosa –ella dijo punzante.

Él soltó una risilla irónica.

- Así que la tierna corderita se ha vuelto toda una fiera –pronunció para sí mismo observando el rápido pasar de una motocicleta oscura—. Cómo cambian estos tiempos.

- ¿Qué has dicho?, ¿la conoces? –dijo insistente la mujer inclinándose hacia él.

- Digamos que sí preciosa –acarició una onda cobriza que colgaba por su rostro.

- Entonces has algo por lo que me hizo –ella se quejó de nuevo de manera autoritaria acercándose a él para intentar convencerlo.

- Claro, haremos algo por eso…

Pasó el brazo por sobre sus hombros y ella se pegó a su cuerpo, el seguro de las puertas se puso y las ventanas subieron inmediatamente y el enorme auto comenzó a avanzar, la besó y ella se dejó llevar, giró medio cuerpo hacia ella poniendo la mano sobre su cuello acercándola hacia él, abrió la boca y sus dientes blancos y afilados se prepararon para desgarrar su tierna piel.

Un ligero gemido de terror fue apagado por el ruido de la ciudad y los autos transitar.


End file.
